The New Guy
by CityofOaks
Summary: Told from Harry's POV.  Harry has a handsome new neighbor.  Harry/Draco slash Post Hogwarts.


**This story contains filthy smut.**

HARRY POV-DracoxHarry slash

These characters and more are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: If you are the unfortunate passenger in a long road trip, specifically in a car on the highway, I highly recommend flirting with attractive men in other vehicles via poster/paper message. One would be genuinely surprised to learn that a lot of people a) are just as bored and horny as you are and b)have looseleaf paper in their cars for moments such as this.

This story was inspired by one of the better moments of my life. I'm not a creepy HP superfan - I have a tan and a job and everything - but I have to admit one time on a road trip I nearly peed my pants when I looked over into the next van and it was full of dudes dressed up intentionally like Harry Potter. I mean, there were like eight of these guys. Me and my girl scout troop, as fate would have it, began frantically searching around for some paper so we could communicate with these angels of the highway. We even went as far as to tell my friend's mom, who was driving the troop to the Renaissance festival, to drive a little slower so we could write messages back and forth. By the time we parted ways, I'd gotten one of them to ask me to marry him.

oooooooooooooOooooooooooooo

By the time I got home from the Burrow I was ready for a quiet night at home. Ron and Hermione's wedding was coming up and the festivities were constant. Hermione just _had_ to incorporate muggle and wizarding traditions, so what that meant for me was that I was going to have two times the necessary engagements as Best Man. It was romantic and sweet and we all ooh-ed and aah-ed but at the end of the day it was exhausting.

I immediately ran a hot shower and took my time with it, letting the water channel in between what must have been every individual hair on my head. I was determined to get as pruney as possible because pruney equals clean in my book.

I felt great after my shower and was getting increasingly interested in a bowl of gelato. I walked towards the kitchen only to be stopped in my tracks by my ringing phone. Only one person called me nowadays, so I knew who it was before I answered it.

"Hullo, Maddy. How is my favorite neighbor?"

"She's fantastic. How are you, dear?"

"Got home from another engagement party gift-giving thing at Ron and Hermione's a little while ago. I swear, if they keep this up I'm going to run out of gift ideas."

"Aw, I think it's sweet."

"You would. You're such a priss."

"Any hot dates tonight?"

"When was the last time I had a hot date? Honestly, one would think you'd let it go."

Madeline huffed in a dismissive way. "I just don't understand how someone who looks like you can't get a date."

"What can I say, I'm picky."

"There are millions of gay men in London and you're saying you don't find one of them attractive?"

"I haven't met them all, but from the looks of it I'm going to have to start my search elsewhere. I hear Nicaragua is nice this time of year."

"Oh, stop. I could set you up..."

"I've told you a thousand times, Maddy, the worst thing anyone can do when they're looking for love is to actually _look_ for love. I'll bump into him on the street if I'm supposed to meet him. Until then, I have Charles Shaw."

"Wine is no substitute."

"Like hell it isn't."

"Alright, then, if you aren't feeling particularly adventurous then so be it. Come over later if you're not doing anything, although I hope you aren't available." I could practically hear her wink.

"You know I will." I hung up and dropped the phone back on its base. Madeline, or Maddy, was my best friend in a way. I lived in a large building full of condos and she lived in a nearly identical building on the next block. I met her because we could literally see one another from our sliding glass living room doors, and she just happened to be looking in my general direction one day when I was deep in the throes of a kitchen fire. She started to call the police - her phone was constantly attached to her ear, so by default so was mine now - but stopped short when she saw me put it out with magic.

She, being a type A kind of girl, came right over and introduced herself to me. I was taken aback when she asked if I managed to put the fire out. I was even more taken aback when she told me her sister was a witch.

She filled the void that Ron and Hermione couldn't fill anymore. Now when the trio spent time together I was the third wheel. I have absolutely no qualms with them getting married - I knew it would happen eventually. I just didn't anticipate that it would make me want my own someone so much. When Maddy and I met it was right around the time Ron proposed, so it was the perfect time to form a new alliance with someone other than the newlyweds. She wasn't my someone, but she was a great friend. She was excitable and fun and exactly what I needed to counteract my dormant negativity and loneliness.

I was off in a swirl of my own endless thoughts when the phone rang loudly again. I jumped a bit in surprise and snatched the irritating device off the dock.

"Hello?"

"Harry, I have some very, very good news."

"Oh? What very, very good news might that be?"

"You know I told you the condo next to yours was empty?"

"You didn't move in there, did you?" I looked through the screen door to make sure she was indeed calling from her own flat.

"No, even better."

I rolled my eyes. "You going to tell me?"

"First of all, someone has moved in, I'd say in the last week or so."

"And?"

"And second of all, I shit you not, he is a complete babe."

"He?"

"Yes. He is apparently living there alone and has already moved all his belongings in."

"I think he should get some curtains, stat."

"Shut up, you tosser, I'm attempting to deliver good news here. Humor me, will you?"

I love picking on her. It's so difficult to really hit where it hurts because she's impervious to everything. It was a lot like arguing with Malfoy in the old days: tons of fun, but occasionally infuriating. This night, however, she seemed to be distracted.

"What are those noises? It sounds like you're rubbing your hand over the phone." No answer. I paced over to the balcony fully and planted my feet in front of the window. She was looking back out at me - wait, no she wasn't.

"Maddy, are you _spying_ on him?"

"Let me call you back" was all she said before abruptly hanging up. It had been a long time since this had offended me. She was rooting around behind her couch, but for what I couldn't tell. Finally she pulled what looked like poster board out from the narrow crevice and laid it flat on the coffee table. I watched curiously as she threw open drawer after drawer, leaving them open in her hurry. _What the hell is she doing?_

She finally brandished a large marker and popped the cap, attaching it snugly to the back of the marker. She scribbled shortly on the large surface and re-capped the pen, apparently satisfied with her work. She lifted the top sheet and held it up, the words showing against the window.

_HI THERE_

I wondered sometimes what planet she came from, but then I remembered she was from Iowa, which might as well be Mars. Mr. Neighbor must be wondering the same thing.

She lay the poster back on the table and returned her gaze to his flat. She looked deep in concentration with her arms crossed as she ferociously chewed her lip. It was sad that our buildings were so criminally close together I could tell what facial expression she was making.

Slowly a huge grin spread over her face and she tripped herself up trying to get back to the table quickly. She snatched the poster she'd already written on and turned it over, once again scribbling across its newly blank surface.

_SO YOU'RE THE NEW GUY. MADE ANY FRIENDS YET?_

She was batty. I searched around for my phone, finding it lying dormant nearby. I hurriedly dialed her number and waited for an answer. It rang several times before her cheery little voicemail picked up.

"Hi, guys, it's Madeli-"

She was holding up her index finger in a "hang on" motion. The nerve of her. I couldn't help but smile a bit. She was harmless, but ridiculous.

She'd set down her poster and leered out the window like a vulture. As I looked on, her eyes got impossibly wide and she once again hustled across the room to write her next note.

_THERE'S A GORGEOUS MAN WHO LIVES IN THE NEXT UNIT!_

I stood there stunned, hoping I'd suddenly fallen asleep and I was imagining this remarkably embarrassing moment. I couldn't even bring myself to dial her number and yell at her.

I jumped out of my skin when the phone rang from my right hand. I lifted it up and looked at it as though it were a large dead rodent. I hoped if I didn't say anything she'd just go away, but she just started talking the instant I picked up. So much for that.

"Oh, God! Harry! Harry, he's a ponce! He's a bloody ponce!"

"Stop yelling, you mad witch! You have neighbors – wait, what?"

"He's asking if you're single!"

"My neighbor?"

"YES! God, you're thick sometimes."

"I could hear the muffled sound of the phone dropping to the couch. From my vantage point I could see her scribbling frantically on the back of her last message.

_PAINFULLY SO._

I proceeded to scream every obscenity in my vocabulary into the receiver, hoping she could hear it from several feet away. I got my wish, but all she did was turn to look curiously at the phone and turn back around to wave cheekily into my door, laughing maniacally.

"DO NOT EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY NEIGHBORS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE NEXT TO THE IDIOT AND FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE COULD BE THE GODDAMNED PRIME MINISTER, YOU BINT!"

I mashed the end button so hard I nearly snapped the stupid device in half. I tried to calm myself, but looked up just in time to see Madeline jumping up and down and retreating back towards the couch, snatching the phone up and dialing my number again like I hadn't just hung up on her. Calm didn't suit me, anyway, I guess.

I stared at the phone for a few contemplating beats before answering the ring.

"I hate you."

"He wants to know what you look like."

"Tell him I'm a hag."

"You wouldn't be such a smartass about this if you saw how ludicrously gorgeous he is. I'm doing you a huge favor, I swear."

She cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear and started writing back.

_HE'S A BRUNETTE. A PRETTY BOY. WEARS GLASSES. VERY SMART. LATE TWENTIES._

"You really ARE trying to hook me up! I can get my own dates, Madeline! Close your blinds right now or I swear I'll magic them open one day when you're naked."

When she didn't answer, I peered through the doors. She had her comically large bird-watching (more like bloke-watching) binoculars pressed to her eyes now, grinning and ignoring me completely.

"You look like a pervert, Madeline."

"He's blonde. _Very_ blonde, actually. Tall…svelte…aw, he's cooking!"

"How can he be writing you back and cooking at the same time?"

"He's got food on the stove, prat. He's writing now…he clearly finds all this amusing. At least I think so, because he's smiling a bit."

I sighed with resignation. "If he's cooking that probably means he has company coming over or something, Maddy, leave the poor man alone."

A pause. I wondered if she was even listening to me anymore, but before I could think much more about it she was shrieking into the phone at a criminally high volume. If I didn't adore her so much, I'd kill her.

"Harry! Oh, oh, he's got a tattoo! He must be a bad boy! I think this one's a keeper, Harry."

"You're saying that like I already have a date with the guy. For all I know you made him up-"

She cut me off with a husky 'hold on' and I looked out to see where she'd gotten off to. If I'm honest with myself, I'm just as nosy as she is. At least my nosiness came from dabbling in spying and having a serious hero complex. She was just nosy.

She was leaning towards the glass with the phone pressed to her chest, narrowing her eyes. After a moment she leaned back, mouth agape, and slowly lifted the phone back up to her now red ear.

"He wants you to come over."

"Excuse me?"

Her voice was heavy with disbelief. "He wants you to come over…I can't believe it. He says 'tell him to put on something comfortable. I'm making tortellini'."

"I-I can't go over there!"

"Oh, so you believe me now?"

"…Is he really cute?"

"He's not just cute, babe, he's a _stunner_ and he lives right next door to you."

"I-I don't…er….wha-"

"Put on something sexy and go over there! Do that thing you do with your hips and he'll eat it up!"

"What thing I do? I don't do a thing."

"You most certainly do. Now, I'm going to hang up the phone. That's what _I_ am going to do. What _you_ are going to do, Harry, is you are going to go next door and make nice with your hot neighbor, right?"

I sighed so hard it made my chest hurt. I hated to admit how excited I was at the prospect, but at least I could make her think that going next door for a free dinner with an apparently gorgeous man was a huge chore. "Okay, but you have to tell him to shut his blinds so you can't watch the whole thing."

"The whole thing?"

"More like 'watch me crash and burn'."

"Oh, shut up and have fun. You are my favorite and any man would be lucky to have you, ok?"

"Okay."

"Good luck."

I hung up the phone and watched as she excitedly scribbled on a new poster.

_HE AGREED! HAVE TO SHUT THE BLINDS SO I CAN'T SPY THOUGH _

I looked down at myself – red button-up, black trousers, black suspenders – I decided I didn't put enough stake in the coincidence of this man living next door but I did feel that my luck had been changing and I might as well look good in case my luck carried me through the night. I reminded myself that I'd met some of the men Madeline dated and the girl had good taste. Her last boyfriend had been a tall Italian accountant: rich, muscular, and mouth-watering. Meatheads aren't my thing, but he was still hot. Apparently he wasn't Maddy's type either. She said he wasn't any fun and promptly disposed of him.

I decided I liked the outfit I was currently wearing. I didn't look half bad. Sort of a professional-just-got-off-work look. I disheveled my hair for good measure and moved to approach the mirror by the door. Now I had a professional-just-got-off-work-and-was-thoroughly-shagged-on-the-train look. Very nice.

I stepped into my bedroom and into my closet, evaluating my wall of shoes. If you asked Ron and Hermione, I had a shoe obsession. If you ask me, I am merely prepared for anything. Now, though, I am not drawn to any of them. Wait...Why am I looking for shoes? I'm going next door, right? Would it be stupid to go without? Yeah, that would be stupid. What to do. My wandering eyes landed upon my monogrammed slippers and I laughed a little. What would he say if I wore slippers?

I allowed myself a three second internal debate before stepping into my slippers. I totally relaxed upon feeling my toes push against the fur inside. Aaaaaaaaaaah perfection. To hell with it - if the guy is wearing shoes in his own condo then he's probably not right for me, anyway.

I took a deep, steadying breath and headed for the door. This is so unlike me, but for some bizarre reason something feels right. I can't even explain it to myself, but I trudge on anyway, even going as far as to lock the door behind me.

I literally take twelve steps and approach his door, identical to my own in every way. I raised one surprisingly steady hand and knocked lightly. Ten tense seconds pass before the silver knob turns and the door swings open.

And I nearly pass out.

Draco Malfoy and I stare at each other for long moments. He seems entirely unsurprised to see me and even smiles in greeting.

"Y-you...you're my neighbor?"

"Not what you expected?"

I was tempted to smack the smug blonde right in his big stupid mouth. I fully expected him to be cute, maybe even hot. I had not expected that my hot neighbor would be Malfoy. I wanted to hit him even harder because he looked bloody _fantastic_. I hadn't seen him in several years, and in that time he'd started wearing his hair a little longer. Instead of slicking it back, though, he wore it casually and it fell over his silvery grey eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing slippers.

"Er, would you like to come in?"

I just stood in the doorway like a mongoloid and goggled at him. Knowing I looked foolish, I tried to compose myself but mostly failed. At this juncture I could talk but I didn't seem able to move.

Malfoy sighed and resigned himself to leaning against the door frame, since clearly I wasn't going anywhere.

"You're not still mad, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes in a way I hoped was terrifying.

"Alright, so you are still mad. I'd hoped you would at least be willing to hear me out."

I raised one eyebrow in question. "Tell me you didn't move here because you looked me up."

Malfoy smiled guiltily. Of _course_ the prat had moved next door to me on purpose.

"What's your game?"

"I want to make it up to you. I've been thinking about what happened and I really wish I hadn't said what I did."

"You completely blew me off. I have nothing to say to you."

"Listen, Harry, I made a mistake. It's been years. I have a hard time believing you've held a grudge for this long."

"Are you seriously making fun of me right now?"

"Well, no, but we can't just have a nice night and forget about our past if you're going to be moping around grudging all night."

After we all left Hogwarts, I finally worked up the courage to confront Malfoy about my feelings for him. Through the war and our school rivalry I realized that he was such a fixture in my life I couldn't live without him. I was having twisted fantasies about him and couldn't take it anymore, so I asked him out. Granted, at the time his mother was sick and he was home taking care of her as well as working as a personal chef to several wealthy wizarding families, but I was still deeply hurt when he turned me down. I knew he had a lot going on but I still felt like I'd lost my opportunity with him and embarrassed myself in the process.

"Why did you move next door to me, Malfoy?"

"Proximity. And the condos are fabulous, of course." He moved to close the door behind me, and I reluctantly took the cue to enter.

"You moved here to be near me?"

"Yes, I did."

"What if I didn't react well?"

"You call this reacting well?"

I sigh and run a hand over my face. "Okay, hypothetically, if I was willing to hear you out, what would you say?"

Suddenly my whole body is being forced against the back of the door I had just been refusing to even walk through. Strong arms moved around my waist and I could feel his large hands rubbing up and down my arms and shoulders. He quieted my protest with his lips, pressing them against mine forcefully. _Oh, Gods, yes!_

As first kisses go, this was the King of them. I'd never gotten to kiss the Slytherin but always wanted to, and he didn't disappoint. He was aggressive but gentle and my cock jumped with interest when he pressed the weight of himself against me. I could feel him hardening through his trousers and melted. I ran my hands through incredibly soft hair and tugged at it. He let out a deep moan and kissed me harder.

We finally tore away for air and I moved one hand down to cup his cheek. I could feel the heat emanating from my cheeks and the blush was mirrored twofold.

"Draco-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll forgive me. I've missed you and I want you, Harry. Does the offer still stand?"

Nothing I could have said would have done my feelings justice, so I leaned up and kissed him solidly on his waiting lips. He smiled like an angel and dropped his hands, looping them under my arse. To my surprise, rather than just feeling me up, he lifted me off the floor and adjusted my weight, carrying me across the room and through the open bedroom door.

I laughed as he made a show of carrying me over the threshold like a bride only to drop me unceremoniously on the bed. I huffed and shuffled closer to the pillows on my back and elbows. Still smiling, he growled lowly and leapt onto the bed like a madman.

"You're a lunatic", I laughed and looped my hands around his neck. He kissed my neck and sucked at the sensitive skin. It felt wonderful to be touched that way. I had to admit, it had been a long time.

"Can you blame me for being excited? No one has ever come close to making me feel this much, Harry. I know I sound like a mushy fool but I need you and I think you know that. You may even need me, too." He looked me and I saw truth in his eyes. Eyes I'd been dreaming about for years.

"You know I love you, I just never got the chance to show it. I hope you know what you're doing, Draco, because I'll kill you if this is some kind of joke."

He chuckled and stole a kiss, which deepened quickly. I was asking a lot of my body trying to resist him. He seemed to understand and straddled my lap, picking up where he left off kissing my neck and collar. I didn't even try to hold back the pleasurable little sounds that escaped me as he continued his trail of kisses, opening buttons slowly as he went.

"Aah!" I jumped when he dipped his tongue into my navel. He looked up at me and my mind swam in a sea of perfect silver. I writhed under him, allowing him freedom with my shuddering body. I needed him so badly I couldn't wait another moment, but I knew I'd have to. I'd be furious if I ruined this for myself.

He finally got to the last button on my shirt and pulled it free from the waist of my trousers. I couldn't seem to control the quake of my legs, but he either didn't notice or allowed me the benefit of the doubt. He seemed reluctant to remove my suspenders, though.

" I like these", he said, snapping one against my chest for emphasis. It made a loud popping sound and he smiled widely. "Nothing moved. You must work out."

"Of course I do. Occasionally I have a beautiful blonde Slytherin Prince on top of me and I have to be prepared." Humor seemed to remedy my hurry to reach completion. Hearing him laugh was a big plus, too.

"Oh, you cad!" He teased and removed my suspenders completely. The feeling of his rough fingertips brushing against my skin was an orgasm in itself and goosebumps erupted from every inch of my skin. I insisted that he remove his shirt before I got any more naked, and he pulled his black shirt easily over his hair, somehow leaving it altogether un-mussed. He clearly did a lot of working out in his free time, too. Every muscle was a masterpiece. _When I next see Maddy, I'm going to buy her a fucking Mercedes._

He shimmied down the length of my body and, with an extended pinky no less, opened the top button on my trousers. He's such an aristocrat, but I love it. I really do.

He managed to undo the fastenings with ease and pulled my trousers all the way off in one swift motion, like pulling a tablecloth out from underneath a set table. I was tempted to clap, but settled on a large grin instead.

He seemed to be preparing himself for pulling my pants down, so I took the liberty and linked my fingers in the band, removing them while he watched with fascination. Grey eyes filled with lust and before I'd even disposed completely of the silken pants, he wrapped a hand around me and tugged gently. I swore so loud I felt sure that the neighbor would have been able to hear. Then I remembered that his neighbor was me.

Draco seemed to be debating taking my cock into his mouth. The thought nearly made me lose it too soon, but I had the presence of mind to stop him. How, I don't know.

"D-Draco. Please, this time I want you inside me."

He looked as though I'd just told him we were having tea with the Queen. The smile he donned as he crawled back up to meet me face to face was unforgettable. I knew I'd remember this moment on my deathbed.

"I want it to be perfect for you."

"It's already perfect, Draco, I promise."

I ran my hands down either side of his hips and, I had to do it, cupped his arse. I'm impressed with myself for not coming instantly. It was the best arse I'd ever imagined and I was impatient to truly see it. Draco understood and put all his weight on one side so as to pull his trousers down all the way. I had to laugh - Slytherin green silk. I ran flat hands under the waistband and gripped his arse with abandon.

"OH, my GOD." I gasped.

"Like that, huh?"

"Merlin, you have no idea. Your arse is better than sex itself."

"You've never had sex with _me_."

He slithered out of his boxers and his rock hard erection sprang free. I could have cried.

With a single moistened finger, my Prince rubbed against my entrance for a moment before pushing in. I roiled and moaned, pushing back onto the long, thin finger. There is nothing in the world quite like that feeling. How had I gone so long without it?

When he joined the first finger with another, I was lost to everything in the world outside of that room, incapable of caring about anything more.

"Draco", I breathed, "if I get any harder I'm going to black out. I'm begging you."

He leaned into me and shifted his weight. "Stop me if it's hurting."

I knew it would hurt. He was enormous. He looked into my eyes, hopelessly out of breath, and entered me very slowly. I groaned recklessly and scratched at the sheets and his back alternately, trying to grasp something that would ground my pleasure. I could do nothing but rut against him and breathe, albeit heavily.

He let out a long steady breath and held still for a moment of necessary adjustment before beginning to move back and forth. His cock filled me completely and ecstasy clouded my thoughts. He grasped at my back with one hand and pushed the other hand through my hair, gripping it tight. I loved that the pain was completely upstaged by the undeniable pleasure.

We rocked together like that and it felt as though we were one entity. I knew that was where I belonged.

I struggled to grip him and I felt sure I was scratching rivers into his muscular back, but he made no motion to stop me. If he was anything like me, it made the pleasure even better.

He pulled his hand out from underneath me to wrap it once again around my straining cock. I nuzzled his neck as he ground into me, and the combination of his breath on my neck and the delicious sounds he was making had a powerful orgasm charging through me. I arched up into his grip and screamed his name, tightening every muscle with the effort of riding out the unimaginably wonderful feeling for as long as possible. Draco tightened his hold on my hair and grunted out his own orgasm, filling me with his seed.

He wrapped his arms around me and relaxed. We lay there that way for long minutes before falling asleep, but not before he kissed me sweetly on the neck. I smiled and fell asleep, smile still firmly in place.

oOo

The next morning was wonderful. I lay awake and watched him sleep for a few minutes before he felt my gaze and woke. Long eyelashes fluttered prettily against his cheeks and I quaked at the sight of his eyes - I loved that I was there when they first opened to meet the new day. He smirked tiredly and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him so he could sniff my hair.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning yourself. I was pretty sure I'd wake up in my flat alone this morning, seeing as last night was obviously a dream. The Gods had mercy on me this time, I think."

He chuckled deeply and smiled into my neck. "I hope this isn't the last morning I wake up next to you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Same reason you did. Last night was too good to be true."

We lay there for another half hour or more, talking sleepily but alert enough at one point to fool around a bit. I had to leave so he could get ready for work, but I refused to leave until he promised I could see him the next night. He readily agreed and pushed me against the front door, much like he had the previous night, and delivered the best goodbye-for-the-moment kiss I could have hoped for. I figured I'd deal with my renewed hardness after he left, so I waved good-naturedly and pecked him one last time on the cheek.

Entering my condo again was anticlimactic. Everything in there was so normal when everything else was so _ab_normal that it felt weird to do everyday things. I just wished we'd been able to spend the day in the bed.

I knew there was only one thing I really had to do as soon as possible. I lifted the phone off the base and dialed Madeline's number. It barely rang once before she picked up.

"Harry?"

"Who else?"

"So...?"

"I had a bloody fantastic night, Maddy, thank you for talking me into it." I felt sure she could tell how much I was smiling, even through the phone.

"So that means things with Draco went well?"

A pause.

"I don't recall getting a chance to tell you his name, Madeline."

She was silent. For once since I met her, she was silent.

"This was a set up, wasn't it?"

"Uh...my kitchen's on fire! Gotta go!"

Click.


End file.
